Someone That I Used To Know
by Graciiee-95
Summary: Spike Is Ready To Settle Down But He Has To Find The Right Women First, Until He Meets a Girl From His Past.
1. Chapter 1

**Someone That I Used To Know**

I don't own anything, everything goes to CTV, and I own Amelia. It doesn't follow on with the TV show.

Chapter 1

The team have their annual picnic/BBQ at Ed's place, Greg and Spike were sitting together just watching everyone else enjoying the company of their loved ones. Ed was watching Sophie with Isabel while playing hoops with Clark.

Wordy was talking to Shelly while their girls played with each other. It was times like this that Greg missed Dean. Spike hated not having settled down yet, he wanted everything; he wanted a wife and children. He knew he could be a good dad and husband, but he needed to find a woman who understood his busy job schedule.

Sam had arrived with Jules, they were allowed to date as long as it didn't affect them working, they had been dating 4 months and it hadn't affected anything so far. Spike watched them cuddled up in the corner drinking beers and talking.

Ed and Wordy were doing the BBQ, they offered Spike some food but he declined it. Everyone looked, something was very wrong. Spike never said no to food. He was Italian and plus he loved BBQ chicken. Ed put down the tongs "okay what's wrong?" everyone knew something was wrong Spike shrugged "nothing, just not hungry".

Sophie smiled; she walked over to him "Come with me, c'mon". Spike slowly followed Sophie into the house. Isabel started crying as she couldn't see her mum anymore, Jules held her. She stopped. Isabel liked to be held by anyone especially Ed.

Sophie came out a few minutes later followed by Spike, "he's fine now". Ed smiled "Chicken". Spike smiled and nodded. Jules handed Isabel back to Sophie. She then hugged Spike "there's the Spike we know and love".

Half an hour later a woman walked into the backyard with Sophie, everyone checked her over and find out who she was. They had seen her once before. It was at Lewis's funeral.

Spike's eyes widen "yo you came". Spike hugged her. "Of course I came, you could do with a friend" she said returning the hug. Spike smiled and couldn't stop smiling "erm everyone this is Amelia Reyes, I met her in the police academy." Amelia smiled and waved "hello". Spike couldn't stop smiling "she also used to be friends with Lewis".

Amelia put her arm around him as she knew that Lewis was still an upsetting subject for Spike to talk about. "It's nice to meet you Amelia, I'm Greg Parker". Greg shook her hand "nice to finally meet you guys can please call me Mia".

Sophie smiled "it's good to see you smiling again Spike" Spike smiled even more "thanks Sophie" Sophie bounced Isabel up and down on her lap "anytime you know that hon".

It was getting late; the Wordsworths had left due to the fact that all 4 girls had fallen asleep. Greg left because it would be an early start tomorrow, Sam and Jules left to go see a late movie. Clark was playing video games in his room and Isabel was fast asleep. Spike and Amelia left last and they both looked happy to be with each other again.

Ed looked at Sophie as he wrapped himself around her in their bed "He's finally happy". Sophie smiled "Good, Spike deserves to be happy".

Spike arrived late to work the next day, everyone was waiting on him and the details. Everyone was working out; Spike finally joined them after getting changed. Everyone stopped and waited. "What" Spike asked them. "How did it go Romeo?" they all asked and waited…

Will Spike Tell Them?

Leave Reviews

Gracie


	2. Chapter 2

Spike arrived late to work the next day, everyone was waiting on him and the details. Everyone was working out; Spike finally joined them after getting changed. Everyone stopped and waited. "What" Spike asked them. "How did it go Romeo?" they all asked and waited. Spike sat down on the bench and started lifting weights "I don't want to jinx it, I really like her".

Jules smiled "aww Spike if only there were more guys like you in the world". All the other guys threw their towels are Jules "Heyyy, as a woman we don't like to think that our boyfriend or husband is talking about our relationship with his friends or co-workers".

Ed nodded "That's why Sophie told me not to tell you guys "Jules nodded "she doesn't want us knowing every little detail about your marriage". Greg nodded "always a benefit to having a female co-worker"

They carried on working out and sorting out shifts and days off until they were called for duty. Spike was playing a hangman with Wordy, while trying to hide hi phone from the others. He felt like a teenager texting in a lesson.

The alarm rang out through the station, they all sighed and grabbed their things and headed to the SUV's. Spike just kept thinking about his next date with Mia until they arrived at their location. It was the hospital where Mia worked.

Spike swallowed hard "this can't be good". They all grabbed their things. Greg put his hat on "we got an angry crime boss trying to prove a point to an undercover cop whose cover got broken. There kid is inside with a broken arm". Spike wanted to call Mia and see if she was safe but couldn't, the job and the other people came first.

They all looked at Spike wondering if he was okay or going to be okay. "We'll find her" Wordy said trying to reassure him. They walked inside and Spike set up a command post as usual for Greg and the team.

The day super-visor joined them "he just came in dressed as a nurse and took over the ward where the person is. 4th ward, east corridor. It's just him and a nurse. Nurse Reyes I think. He was waving a gun around and fired 2 shots into the wall I think to get Nurse Reyes attention." Spike felt his heart sink. Greg placed his hand on his shoulder "she'll be fine okay" Spike nodded. "We cleared the wards near them and locked the doors of the patients we can't move". Greg nodded. Sam and Wordy were helping the other officers move the patients and visitors to a safe place.

Jules and Ed came back from doing a perimeter check "everywhere is clear they have blocked the door to the room" Jules said waiting to be told what to do next. Greg nodded "Any idea's guys".

Sam and Wordy made it back just in time, Sam sighed "flash bang, through the window". Spike shook his head "we don't know what is in that room could be oxygen tanks. Could still go through the window"

Wordy piped up "but we need a distraction though". Jules nodded "we could use the lens as a distraction while he's looking at that trying to figure out what is going on, I could be through the window. Plus if you keep him calm and talking".

Greg nodded "it's good but he might turn on you or his hostages" Spike started typing "the room has a camera and the picture is up now". They all could see what was going on. Mia was sitting on the floor against the wall near the patient.

Is Mia Okay?

Leave Reviews

Gracie


End file.
